


Cat

by Rokushi, Snea (Rokushi)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-18
Updated: 2007-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokushi/pseuds/Rokushi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokushi/pseuds/Snea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A plain. White. Cat. -- Possible Spoilers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Themes Challenge: 23. Cat
> 
>  _I couldn't resist._

It was a cat.

After all the times he'd endured – no, _ignored_ – the taunts, he'd broken down and gotten a cat. A plain. White. Cat.

And then he'd named it Maddie.

After all, no one said Vlad Masters had to name it Packers.

 _fin_


End file.
